


With steady hands

by mayafish



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Gen, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayafish/pseuds/mayafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willas Tyrell did not know what to make of his grandmas latest sheming, which brought a child bride of barely fourteen years to his door. He knew how to train hawks, groom horses and breed fine hounds - and he knew honor. So he would shelter this young wolf and see to her wellbeing, because such was his vow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

#### Prologue

###### Willas Tyrell

 

The foals gaze was fixed on him. Slowly, oh so slowly he began to turn his body so he could face it fully and start to move towards it.

The skittish dapple grey snorted affronted and threw its head back - he stilled, shoulders tense.  
His leg hadn't fully rotated to fit his earlier movements, but he didn't dare fix that now. Not with the horse watching him so intently, ears pinned back against its head.

The next neigh was a warning. Willas sighed.

Not today, then.

Relaxing his tight muscles, he lifted the pressure that came from balancing his weight on the wrong leg. His injured leg.

The young steed proved itself to become a real challenge.  
He took a last calculating look at his newest protégé. There was too much fear in the air now. Too much mistrust to continue dancing around and hoping for a breakthrough.  
Weary, never letting him out of its sight, the horse began distancing itself from him in nervous prancing.  
His lips curved into a shy smile "Tomorrow then."  
He turned around and walked towards the fence leaving the paddock.

The earth was sludgy and slippery, each step accompanied with a heavy sucking sound as he lifted his feet up the ground, one more secure than the other.  
It had been heavily raining for the past few days, transforming soil into tough and sticky mud. He cursed the days he wasn't able to use his cane outside. Then again he cursed his cane as well.

Closing the paddock gate behind him he turned to the stable-lad.

"Leave her be for another hour before you bring her in."

The man nodded.

"Make sure to wipe the sweat of its fur."

It was going to be clammy tonight.

He could feel the weather changing through the sharp sting in his knee and sucked in a fierce breath through his teeth. Sometimes it still hurt like a hot needle rammed through.

"Will my Lord need assistance on his way back to the estate?" he heard the lad beside him ask.

"There will be no need." he answered with an accusing look. It irritated him when people thought of him as dependent.

"My Lord."

A short nod and he left the boy behind, striding towards his horse with measured steps, biting the insides of his cheek refusing to show another sign of weakness.

He mounted the brown Gelding as sure as any man who could make use of both his legs and buckled the straps keeping his leg in tight position while he sat in the saddle.  
As far as injuries go, he wasn't that bad off. Sure his right leg was pretty much useless. There was a constant limp in his steps. But there was still feeling left in the appendage and that made up for the rare biting stabs that showed up like ghosts of the past tearing hurt that cursed through the same nerves years ago.

The paddocks weren't far from the east entrance, a narrow gravel walk leading all the way up to a side entrance of Highgarden. Willas tightened the strings and released a soft clicking sound. His horse Harlan especially trained to react to his subtle commands.

It was the first thing he had practised after the incident. Before being able to handle the stairs by himself, before relearning dressing himself, lifting himself in and out of a bathtub.  
As soon as he was able to walk the first unsure steps with help of a cane, _this,_ being able to dash through the Reach, feeling the air around him as he commanded his horse to gallop faster, jump higher, _this was his freedom._  
He called himself lucky, that despite an incident bad enough to crush his leg this freedom wasn't taken from him.

He remembered the worried gaze of his mother, back, when the shock of his fall had been fresh.  
How much she protested as he pressed on that he needed to ride, _needed to know_ that he could still mount a horse without hesitance.  
He remembered how his uncle Baelor had laughed at their ongoing fights.  
Him bristling, and his mother stubborn and adamant.  
"A man needs his passions." his uncle interjected, and after struggling for days, Lady Alerie Tyrell of Highgarden finally gave in and the walls of the estate stopped suffocating him.

It had been such a long time ago.

He had long since come to terms with being what he was. _A cripple._  
It had taken a while. Grandma Olenna once said he could be as stubborn as his oaf of a father sometimes, but he had learned to realize that being a cripple made him no less worthy, had not taken his ancestry, nor intelligence, nor charm nor his wit. Just his mobility.

He was heir to Highgarden. After his fathers death one day he would become executing Lord, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach and Warden of the South.

Reaching the gate,Willas guided Harlan to a gentle trot.

As a Lord he would be required to have an heir himself. He was six and twenty now, still prime, wasn't it? His mother assured him he was quite handsome, which most likely wasn't worth much because she was his mother and he had yet to meet a mother not praising her sons in highest delights.

Two sharp clicks of his tongue and Harlan stopped, having reached his goal.

 _Gods..._ \- remembering with shocking clarity - he was going to get _married._

His stomach tightened in an unsettling way and he dismounted the horse with unsteady legs that had nothing to do with the old injury, and everything to do with Grandma Olenna having arranged his match.

A servant hurried over and accepted the reigns from him, guiding his horse to the stables and out of his sight. Another served him his cane and Willas entered the castle with heavy steps.  
He was way past the age of elderly matchmaking. Feeling like a breeding steed being settled with a selected mare. The fact that his future _wife_ was apparently a _maiden blossomed_ of _age four and ten_ , left a bile taste in his throat.

When he had read Olennas announcement he sat in his study, frozen from shock and not a thought left in him. It was after he reread the flowery penmanship of his grandma, that he crumpled the letter in rage and threw it into the open fire of his studies to burn it to ashes.  
His protesting scream had alarmed his attendant as had his wiping of the study desk in anger. But flying papers and broken pottery could not quench the utter betrayal he had felt when he watched the thick carped soaking up ink. Apparently his grandma didn't see him fit to successfully court a lady of his own choosing. After all he was just a cripple.

It was the first time in years that thought had knocked old insecurities into his stomach again, and had Olenna been residing at Highgarden at the time, he would have been out for blood. Not literally of course, she was family after all.  
An old, shrivelled up, manipulating, dictatorial, scheming witch, but still his grandmother.

And he would never risk her ghost haunting Highgarden after her demise, _gods beware_. He would tear the whole estate down if that ever was the case.

So it was a blessing and a curse Olenna was far away in Kingslanding, as was Garlan and Leonette and Loras and Margaery all having met his _darling little bride._

As Willas opened the door to his study he wondered if it would be too impulsive to ride to Oldtown and take the oath in front of a Septon. A life devoted to the seven gods, turning his back on his family, Highgarden and all the liabilities.

He could never do it.

A Smirk. Although Grandma Olennas face could be worth it.

He settled behind his desk with a sigh, carefully manoeuvring his injured leg as not to bump into one of the sturdy table-legs (sadly he knew exactly how much that would hurt).

At least Garlan and Leonette would be returning to Highgarden, escorting his young bride all the way from Kingslanding.

He already didn't know how he was supposed to deal with her, supposed to deal with someone quite so young, someone he was supposed to marry.  
He hoped his brother and good-sister had spent enough time with her already to be of some form of support.  
They sure would be a welcome support to him. He snorted. Garlan knew him well enough to try to avoid him for the first few days though. Not that he would let him.

He suddenly felt so very much tired.

Tomorrow. They would arrive at Highgarden tomorrow. He had come to terms with accepting Olennas demands four days after reading that cursed parchment. The truth was, despite all his protests, he could see reason in this match, and it was a good and sensible offer. In the end he agreed and had prepared for their arrival after. Everything was settled.

Now, he still had this evening by himself, _all for himself_ and he planned not to waste even an ounce of thought on these things any more before dawn. He would enjoy his last evening of solitude.

With a deep breath, Willas hunched above the parchments and dipped a feathers end into an ink pot to note down the process (or lack thereof) he had made with the dapple grey foal.

There would be much work ahead of him.


	2. Chapter 01

#### Chapter 01

###### Garlan Tyrell

 

The sun burned his shoulders in a welcoming heat after constant rain on the road.  
There was a stubborn dampness to their clothes and it would take the warm rays at least another two hours before the leather on his skin would stop feeling so sticky.

They had left Kings Landing nine days ago. A group of thirty Tyrell guards accompanying them, arranged in a loose ellipse formation, travelling at slow speed to adjust the side-saddling of their female companions.

He let his eyes drift around scanning their riding party for the ladies and found his lady wife first. As they fluttered across Leonette he felt himself drawn in by a familiar force that always seemed to control him in her presence, and he caressed her skin with his gaze.

The sun had already begun to paint tiny freckles to her cheeks - just a hint - but he saw them because he knew they would be there and would be joined by many more by the end of the day. Travelling down her nose, ghosting her neck, lower, embracing her shoulders and lower still...

He abruptly jerked his head up from the position it had been travelling her body meeting Leonettes sudden stare with his own and drowning in her bright amber eyes. _Stop it._ Her lips mouthed silently, and he knew his intent must be clear through his gaze.

His grin widened in tune to her stare turning darker, glaring at him in protest. Oh how he wanted to ravish that mouth of hers with kisses right this moment. A barking laugh escaped him when Leonette turned her head around with determined force, set on ignoring him, eyes straight ahead facing the road, stiff in posture and still highly aware of his lingering eyes on her back.

There was not just a little mirth dancing in his eyes when he finally dragged them away from her form, settling on the other female of their little group, just to catch a last glimpse of Sansas questioning look at him before she too turned back around and continued her formal chatter with Leonette.

While his Fossoway girl was dainty, radiating an inviting charm, Sansa Stark had a cold beauty about her. She was tall for her age, promising to grow even taller, with long lanky limbs that would no doubt become elegant and alluring once the girl would be older, her body more refined.

There was a heaviness sweeping through his chest. She was a maiden blossomed, but no woman yet. What were Willas thoughts on this? It riddled him. Willas couldn't have been happy with her age, if he knew his brother at least some, and damn! He knew his brother pretty well, Willas was just not the kind of man that turned his head for young and innocent maidens.  
He was a man to submit to reason though, Garlan admitted grudgingly, which must be the reason he agreed to this arrangement.

Garlan was still figuring out why Sansa Stark accepted the proposal - quite excited as well. There was a lightness around her that hadn't been there back in Kingslanding. A way her shoulders seemed lifted as if a heavy burden had been taken from her.

She was currently chatting with Leonette quite merrily. A tilt to her lips and a spark in her eyes, highlighted by the glittering light of broken sun-rays fighting through the greenery above.

Garlan was not fooled though.

_"She is guarded", Leonette had whispered last night when they lay together in his tent, her hand on his naked chest and his fingers tangled in her light brown curls.  
"There is careful measuring in each of her words, a way her eyes search for the barest hints of reactions." She had been silent then and Garlan knew she was gathering her thoughts before she raised her head upon her hand and looked up at him worried._

"Do you think…" she started, "do you think she only sets eyes on Highgarden?"

It was lovable really - and he gazed at her adoringly - the way how easy Leonette fitted into his family. Sweet and gentle Leonette, so fierce and protective of his older brother as any other member of the Tyrell family was.

"Not more than Willas sets his eyes on Winterfell." He answered chuckling. Really, was he the only one realizing those two were perfect for each other? The amusing thought dieing at the look in her eyes, before it left his lips. Leonette wasn't convinced.

"She is young," He surrendered,"Willas is twelve years her senior"- Leonette opened her mouth but he stilled any protest with gentle fingers on her lips. "This cannot be what she wanted."

He leaves it at that, not able to explain more even if he tried. Truth is he doesn't even know himself, but somehow he just feels that this must not be what young maidens dream of.  
She was to become queen not long ago to a young handsome king her age. Now she was carted off to a land unknown, to a man unknown, and damn you Willas why must you be quite so old?  
No maiden so young could be that desperate for marriage, to agree to such a hastily drawn match by herself, without any trusted persons support at her side. Well Margaery might.  
But she was Margaery, and Sansa Stark was nothing like her at all.

He needn't clarify though, for there was such a calm understanding in Leonettes eyes, that he couldn't help but draw her body closer to his, pressing urgent kisses on her lips until all words left said were her name and his.

Sansas sharp inhaled breath brought him back to the present. And when he followed her gaze to see what had startled her, he couldn't keep the pride from his voice when he expressively announced: "Welcome to Highgarden my Ladies."

Before them about six miles away, rising out of the pristine forest scenery on top of a hill was Highgarden castle with it's soaring white towers and marble colonnades overlooking all of the valley around as if set on a throne.

He reeled his horse closer to the women catching Sansas awed explanation of, "It is beautiful.", before studying her features unable to wipe his own smile from his face when hers lifted to the first warm tilt of lips. The lightness in his heart which always enveloped him upon his first look at Highgarden when returning home, home, so close to _home_ , soared.

Sansa Starks smile could leave a man breathless.

"Not as beautiful as you my ladies." he courted, making Leonette roll her eyes in mocking.

"And Garlan the Gallant appears." she countered.

He had a reputation to uphold after all. The casual atmosphere must have infected Lady Stark. She focused her attention to them and with honest curiosity asked "Lord Willas, will he be greeting us upon arrival?"

"I've already sent a messenger. Willas will be expecting us before the gates of the main building." Garlan announced.

There was a lovely blush forming on her face.

"He is most eager to meet you my Lady." that was half a lie. Although Garlan didn't doubt his brothers suspense. He doubted any of the longing aspiration such a statement implied.  
But it was just the right kind of lie to charm another dazzling smile on her face.

"During this time of the year, lots of pleasure boats sail along the Mander and most of the numerous trees and flowers in the courtyards and gardens are abloom." Leonette was good at this. „The air is thick with sweet fragrance of late blossoming lilacs. And the roses -.", she added with a saucy imprint „for there must be roses at Highgarden - paint sprinkles of colour across the whole estate."

"It sounds like a song." Sansa expressed while admiring the alabaster turrets enraptured.  
She turned, looking back at them hastily. "Will we be resting close to the property before we reach the castle?" a nervous tuck at the sleeve of her damp robe.

In sight of the wonderful clear day it was easily forgotten how merciless the rain had been the days before. Making it impossible even for the ladies to uphold a groomed and fresh appearance.

Willas wouldn't care for it. Not in the same sense that Sansa was conscious about her looks upon their first meeting. But Garlan couldn't bring himself to shatter the building illusion around Sansa when after their long journey this was the first sign of something real from the young woman. The first true glimpse of just Sansa as Garlan was sure only members of her family knew her.

Instead he laughed heartily "I will arrange for a short stop at one of the inns nearby." and added for Leonettes ears only "Make sure her beauty doesn't get much more stunning or poor Willas heart might be in danger of giving out. He's not so young anymore after all" relishing in her exhilarating giggles.

"Lord Willas is not old." Sansa protested upon catching his words.

Now that- that was cute. The image of a snarling pet wolf flashing through his mind. There must have been quite the stunned look on display, for Sansas face flushed scarlet and she jerked her head around so they wouldn't see.

His hand was in her hair before he registered. His thump stroking a supporting caress upon her neck before sliding to her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. A flowing motion that came natural, as it had often been Margaery on the receiving end, when she was still a child and he wanted her to know that he loved her and wanted to be there for her because she was kin and he held her dear.

Later, after the first shy introductions and the excitement of the day, when he retired with Leonette to his chambers, stripping her bare, loosing himself in her warmth - when they lay sated together, her half on top of him, Leonette would draw lazy patterns upon his skin, her breath tickling through the hair on his chest. She would remind him with a loving twinkle in her eyes, that Garlan the Gallant was so easily won and utterly taken by the women in his life.

And he would readily accept that nineteen days of travelling, three days of joint drenching in the rain, two warm smiles and one horribly clashing blush was all it took for him to embrace Sansa Stark as family.


	3. Chapter 02

#### Chapter 02

###### Sansa Stark

 

The first thought that came to her head when her eyes settled upon Willas Tyrell was that _he was handsome_. Her second that _he looked nothing like Loras Tyrell._  
For all the similarities he shared with the knight of flowers due to the same heritage, he looked nothing like a boy, or even a young lad - Willas Tyrell was a man grown.  
Sansa didn't know how she felt about that.

He was greeting Garlan first - who rushed the last steps ahead and drew him into a brotherly hug, laughing – and she was glad for the additional time this got her to study him.

His hair was curlier than that of his brothers and kept shorter. A wild brown mess on top of his head looking impossibly soft, wind playing through the strands mischievously. To her horror she felt herself blushing upon the thought of touching it one day. And was thankful Garlan kept his brother occupied at the moment or else he would notice.  
His features were more chiselled, his face longer. His beard trimmed to a short stubble, and when his full lips broke into a smile at something Garlan said, she felt it. - Hook, line and sinker.

Then his eyes – the same inviting brown as Garlans - shifted to her and her heart skipped a beat, for the look in them was so warm and attentive and nothing like Joffreys hateful stare she had become accustomed to. And she thanked the sevens that this man had not married before, that she was going to become his wife. Everything was going to be good now, just like she imagined. She would make him love her. She was going to bare him sons and he was going to fall in love with her.  
Sansa deliberately ignored how it sounded like a prayer.

A light nudge from Leonette made her stagger and she felt embarrassed when she took the last steps until facing him, craning her head upwards. He was tall.  
She took a hesistant step back. His eyes flickered to her hair for a second.

"Sansa Stark." His voice a deep appealing timbre. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady."

She swallowed. "My Lord." _What was she supposed to say?_ Her Septa had taught her, why couldn't she remember?

Next to them Garlan started to chuckle. Willas turned to him with an icy stare, silencing him. But when he looked back at Sansa his eyes were kind. _Wasn't he supposed to kiss her hand? ...Was she supposed to offer?_ \- Instead Willas offered her his arm.

"I believe my Lady must be tired after the long journey." he began - clearly better at remembering his courtesies - while leading her towards the entrance.

"I have ordered a room to be prepared for your arrival. It is located on the west side of the castle. " he smiled at her. "You will have a wonderful view upon the Mander and Highgarden town."

Sansa nodded tongue-tied. _This was really happening._ She would stay here. This was going to become her home. She stole another glance at the figure next to her, but Willas face was concentrating ahead. She was going to marry this man. She felt her heartbeat accelerating.  
There was something about walking next to him like this. Something comforting she couldn't quite place. A luring reassurance due to the limp step in his walk, the soft beat of his cane leading the way, her hand tucked into the crook of his arm. She liked it. It reminded her of – gods!  
Her tears surged and the first few rolled over her cheeks even before the shuddering intake of breath. Willas stopped abruptly and turned towards her. His eyes searching hers.  
He looked slightly lost and threw a helpless glance over her shoulder at Garlan.

"Maybe a room elsewhere..." Garlan started to lighten the mood.

"NO." she exclaimed, her sobs harder now, mixed by hysteric chuckles triggered by Garlans comment. "No. that- that's not the case." she stammered. She wished she could stop crying. But it was just too much. They all were so kind to her and after all the time in Kingslanding it felt foreign to be treated so dear. Garlan and Leonette were not yet familiar, but they reminded her of friends. And Willas, he- he... _he reminded me of father._ \- She couldn't say it.  
Instead she forced herself to return Willas gaze and added "I'm looking forward to the view. My Lord is too kind.", giving his arm a gentle squeeze.  
She saw Willas jaw tense as he continued watching her wearily. His gaze intense. She looked away, wiping at her tears with her free hand. Finally he returned her affection with a pat on her hand and progressed leading her inside.  
She was thankful for his silence, but could feel the muscles in his arm being strained.  
His shoulders remained tense.

It was cooler inside. The thick stone blocking the late autumn sun. The slight chill in the air biting at her face were it was still damp. The entrance hall was spacious. Different from Winterfell which was supposed to preserve heat, and Kingslanding which had much similarity to a fortress, Highgarden was arranged with lots and lots of windows and open archways. Flooding the castle walls with light and forcing the shadows to retreat. There was a hallway with many doors crossing on their left, while in front of them the hallway continued, a gallery hovering above and the ceiling lower further ahead. Some attendants glanced at her curiously.

With gentle guidance Willas directed her to the right were wide stairs lead upwards.  
She could hear Garlan and Leonette entering after them, softly whispering to each other. Their footsteps clicking echoes reflecting through the hall and Sansa realised they didn't follow them.  
She wanted to spin but Willas noticed her hesitation and bowed closer to her ear before she could turn. "You will meet them upon dinner in a few hours. Give them some time to rest and settle in."  
She suppressed the shudder threatening to appear upon feeling his warm breath on her face. Leaving her skin cooler than before when he withdrew.

She misstepped the next stair, and impulsively clung to his side, afraid to fall. Her heart hammered in her chest from the swift rush and the sudden steady hand on her waist, were Willas was pressing her closer. "Careful." he murmured.  
He didn't detach his hand until they finished the stairs and followed a long corridor to the right.  
Albeit Sansa continued to feel his fingerprints were they had lain upon her waist. She wished she knew what to say. Something witty preferably or at least interesting, intelligent. But it seemed that silence came natural to them.

He led her across a bridge arching high above a small courtyard garden and the sweet smell of lilacs wafted in the air making her feel heady.

"I didn't know lilacs bloom so late into autumn.", what was supposed to be a silent thought leaving her lips.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and said "Some do. Are you interested in flowers?"

She looked at him flustered "I don't know.", she whispered.

"How about we find out?", his eyes glowing pleased at her. "Would it please you to join me for a stroll across the garden tomorrow?"

"That would please me very much, my Lord" she meekly replied.

He stopped.

"Willas." he said quickly, startling her. "Please call me Willas, Sansa."

Before she could reply he opened a door next to them and gestured for her to enter.  
"I hope your chambers will accommodate your needs."  
He was watching her for a reaction. A satisfied smile forming on his lips when he saw that the overwhelmed sparkle in her eyes was honest.

It was expansive. Thick carpets on the floor and heavily decorated furniture tastefully arranged across the room. There was a door leading to what she supposed would be her bedroom. But she couldn't tear her gaze away from the archway, draped by heavy curtains, inviting to a breathtaking view over the valley below.  
She had never seen a guest chamber like this and it seemed much to wasteful for a room she would only stay in for a short while before her wedding.

"It is breathtaking." She gasped. Excitement fluttering deep in her belly. She walked towards the archway and registered a light clicking sound behind her.

"I'm pleased." Willas professed. "For it will stay your rooms for quite a while."

She turned around confused and froze. The door was closed. _He was in her rooms and the door was closed._ He was to become her husband and there were no chaperones and surely this was _indecent._ Her eyes glazed over. _Would he demand his rights now?_ She wondered disturbed. But they weren't even _married._  
He sighed - sounding so forlorn she puzzled over what a frightened mess she must look like – and rested his head against the wooden door behind him. Pointedly ignoring her as he stared at the ceiling.

"I will not touch you, Sansa." he told her resigned. And the look he cast upon her after was scolding. She felt the need to apologize, but she didn't know what had affronted him so.  
He looked like he wanted to add more, but his lips stayed sealed and his grip on his cane hardened.  
"I will have an attendant fetching you for dinner later." he rushed and turned around. "shall I sent a maid to set up a bath for you?", he asked.

Sansa felt shaken. He was angry, clearly he was angry.  
Somehow, somewhere, this first meeting had gone horridly wrong and she felt torn between cowering in a corner and begging him to stay. Staring at his back, she was frantically trying to reflect. _I'm supposed to make him love me._ But she couldn't form a coherent thought. _He is going to send me away. He will send me away back to Kingslanding._

He shifted and she felt the awkward silence swelling. How long had she left his question unanswered? "Bath? Yes," she paused "a bath would be welcome."  
He nodded and left the room without another word. The moment over. _What had just happened?_ She wondered.

When Joffrey had forced her to look upon her fathers head on a spike, when he had bared her in front of the court, when he commanded the Kingsguards to beat her she had thought her skin turned to porcelain to ivory to steel.  
She had learned how to survive in Kingslanding. Studied their rules and played their game.  
Now, she felt utterly lost once more. Her skills, she realized, were rendered useless. _Had she made the right decision in coming here?_  
Slowly she sank to the floor, feeling helplessly alone. Blinking at the closed door.

When the maid found her like this later she didn't comment on it.


	4. Chapter 03

#### Chapter 03

###### Willas Tyrell

 

_Dammit._ Willas hit the wall with his cane. _This was all wrong._

Olennas letter had not been what he would have called informative. Not more than a note congratulating him on a good match made between house Tyrell and House Stark. Shortly announcing that the union would benefit them all, and that his young bride would be visiting soon, together with his brother and his brothers lady love. And while Willas knew she was young, a part of him had held the tiny hope that she might be mature and adult for her age. Just _something_ to start with. To not make him feel so very much out of place with her.

The look that appeared on her face when she noticed the closed door behind him. Eyes wide in fear, her whole posture stiff, Willas felt it like a fist hitting his stomach.  
He had originally entered the room after Sansa intent on discussing their situation. To reassure her of her safety in his house and she - she had been _afraid of him._  
He noticed immediately and the possibility of such a thing put him at a loss, before a vile, repulsive taste of Tyrell vanity left him quite insulted at the thought. He would _never_ hurt someone placed under his protection.

His breathing slowed. He was still standing in the corridor somewhere half way between Sansas room and his study, which had been his goal. Now... he wasn't that sure anymore.

_She is all alone here._ Wasn't it natural that she was afraid? He tried to imagine how he would have comforted Margaery had she reacted like that – she was the only one he knew near Sansas age – but came up with a blank.  
Even though he only saw Sansa for a few minutes, he had known Margaery all her life – both girls as different as soft snowfall to slight summer-rain.

Pondering, the tip of his tongue hit the roof of his mouth and he let it flick. He needed a chat with Garlan. Preferably sooner than later.

"Alester" he called for his servant.

The short man walked around the corner. Leaving his post at the balustrade.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have a maid send to Lady Sansas chambers. Set up a bath and see to her wishes." he ordered, "I will retire to my studies. Please inform my brother that I insist upon speaking to him, now."

"Shall I send wine and morsel to your studies?"

Willas lips twitched. He would get answers tonight, answers he most likely wouldn't like. "Wine and morsel would be most welcome. Pick an Arbor Red." A beverage _strong,_ heavy, heady.  
Alester bowed and hurried down the corridor. Willas turned a last uncertain look behind, before resuming his way.

The door to his studies shut with a heavy click behind him, keeping the world out. A quiet haven. Many hours had been spent sitting in the bulky velvet armchairs near the fireplace, the fabric chaffed. The surrounding walls - thick old stone - a welcome barricade in his youth. His desk was scattered in papers. A letter he already responded to, from his friend Oberyn, the red viper of Dorne. A report from Oldtown, the horse training chart from yesterday... his eyes shifted back to the report, but no, there would be time for that later. Instead he grabbed the horse training chart to study while waiting for his brother. Willas rested the cane next to his desk and settled into one of the armchairs.

_The dapple grey or Sansa..._ he wondered whose trust he would be able to gain first. He doubted Sansa would be as willing to be bribed by sugar and apples.

There was a knock at the door. "Willas?", he heard his brothers voice.

"Please enter."

Garlan must have met the servant on his way, because he carried wine and cheese. The grin on his face distinctive. "Alester has the most atrocious timing.", he laughed good naturally.

"I'm sure you frightened him for life."

Garlan laughed, "He's old. I'm sure he has seen it before."

"Spare me the details." Willas groaned, but couldn't keep the smirk from his lips. It was good to have Garlan back at home.

Garlan fell into the opposite armchair, "Don't worry. You'll be getting some soon enough."

In an instant the mood changed, and Willas stare was deadly. He found no humour in such a comment, linking him with a maiden way too young, even when this maiden was supposed to become his wife.

For a flicker of a second, Garlan shifted his eyes away, unable to meet his gaze, "...or not. Your meeting didn't go well?" his voice was softer now.

"Yes..." Willas replied, struggling what to say. He shook his head, "No."  
He wasn't even sure he had an answer himself. He bend over the table and poured them both something to drink, swinging the red liquor in his glass, watching the light from the open fire reflected in his hand.  
His vision shifted, and the red hue sparkles changed to long tresses of auburn hair.

_Her hair_ – he had faltered for a second during the greeting, when the sunlight hit her head at the right angle and streaks burst alive in fire and gold.

"It's... of course she would be awkward.", Willas laughed ,"I'm awkward too. I just don't know-". He rested his elbows on his knees, linking his fingers and twiddling with his thumbs. He breathed in slowly, gathering his thoughts and stopped watching them wrestling, answering Garlans wondering gaze with his own "I believe her a good girl. She seemed curious, which is a good trait. The situation is becoming to her? I had the impression she feels welcoming towards the thought of living here."

Garlan agreed, "Yes, she was always in high spirits when Leonette and I talked about Highgarden. She was looking forward to it a lot - meeting you."

There was a pause, and the quietness of the room settled heavy on Willas shoulders. It sounded nice, talking about it like this, but it also sounded wrong, too easy. He was aware that in truth it was not like this at all. He slumped in his chair and turned his head downwards again, hands tangling in his hair, resting. "She's afraid." he mumbled.

He could hear Garlan shift in his seat, "Of you?" his brother pressed.

Nodding his head, "Of everything." Willas clarified. "But yes, she was afraid of me, frighteningly so."

When he raised his head again, Garlans look is one of surprise.

"I just wanted to talk to her. But when she saw the closed door..."

His brother bristled, "You shouldn't have closed the door."

"And let everyone listen in on a private conversation?" Willas voice boomed through the room, surprising him just as much. He was tense again as his voice changed to a warning hiss "You know as well as I do that there are many spiders between the roses at Highgarden."

The laughter leaving Garlans lips was mocking, "You are not some green boy Willas, if I had abducted Leonette to a secluded room for privacy upon our first meeting she..." Garlans posture shifted, he was sitting straighter now, "actually she wouldn't even have followed, " his grin returned "I'd have to throw her over my shoulder and carry her in to -"

Willas raised an eyebrow at him.

"Right..." Garlan coughed, gathering his lost thought, "This, is just not something you do with a Lady. A Woman not yet your wife."

A _woman?_ Willas had to disagree "She is a girl."

"Ah." Garlan grinned at him knowingly "She won't quite see it that way."

Willas knew it as well. She came here under the knowledge that she was a maiden bloomed. One to be wedded and bedded. He cringed at the crude thought.

"I do not plan to touch her."

Garlans tone was serious now "I thought as much, in some regards you are quite predictable. Still Father won't like it. He'll be afraid the Lannisters might challenge the claim"

_Claim._ As if he was just gifted with a new horse. Willas next question is hateful. "So it was fathers plan?"

"No."

It was no secret that there was not much love between Willas and his father. The roots of it grew a long time ago, long enough that both of them weren't aware of it any longer. Willas was sure though, that it had started even before the accident, started while he was still the perfect son, the promising heir of Highgarden, being groomed like a flower.

"We have nothing to fear from the Lannisters. Wedding or not. The announcement is done and Sansa is safe here." Willas remarked confident. "Highgarden is far away enough from Kingslanding and close enough to Dorne. They would be fools to endanger our alliance through a challenge for a maidens hand."

Garlan was sceptical, "And if they do not care much for sanity?"

"They will loose."

It was not difficult to grasp the situation House Baratheon found itself in. If it could still be called _Baratheon._ After all Renly and Stannis had declared war to House Baratheon-Lannister rather fast, and there had been those nasty rumours as well. It was tricky when House Tyrell had to shift alliances after Renlys death. Willas was still deeply angered at this mad plan Mace had agreed to. He doubted his father was even aware of the danger he had put Margaery in. He worried for his sister, his family, now more than before - since Garlan returned to Highgarden, and Loras was too much of a hothead to be rational. He wouldn't even bother to consider Mace in this charade. His only comfort was the knowledge of Olenna being with them. She would keep them all safe.

Still this whole farce would have never worked as smoothly if Kingslanding had not direly needed their alliance. What else had they left? The north had called to the banners and was winning battle after battle on their way south. Riverrun defended their borders desperately, but once King Robb met up with them, the armies would unite and become a serious threat.  
Who knew if the Vale would join them, but it was a looming possibility. And while Renlys army had dissolved, they merrily changed loyalty to Stannis, and Stannis was dangerous. They may have managed to avoid his first attack with help of wildfire, but Stannis Baratheon was enduring, he would not stop until the throne was his, or his life had ended.

No, Sansa was quite safe already. Willas had never met King Joffrey, but he had met the kings hand. Lord Tywin was no fool. If they threatened the engagement of Highgardens heir and future Lord to Lady Sansa, Tywin must be aware that such an action would not only make house Tyrell dissolve the engagement with Margaery – as such withdrawing their alliance – but also bring them yet another foe. One with hundreds of thousands of men at their disposal, stocks filled with corn and fruits - enough food to supply their armies for long lasting battles – and a tight alliance with Dorne.

And Dorne _would_ join their case if Willas called for the banners.

No, whatever Olennas plan had been, engaging him to Sansa Stark, he had to admit, it was foolproof.

_Challenge his claim?_ It would be the last thing House Baratheon-Lannister did.

His voice must have sounded convincing enough, for Garlan said no more. The look his brother sent him was proud mixed with something else, leaving Willas with a bitter taste that was hard to get rid off. It was the look his family developed eleven years ago, thinking _if only..._

Willas shifted his damaged leg uncomfortably trying to shake the feeling away.

Garlan noticed and raised his glass in a mocking toast to rise the mood "To a long betrothal, brother."

Willas laugh was short and biting when they toasted. The wine tasted sweet on his tongue, a prominent flavour of cherries and plums and for a moment they sat in comfortable silence. A fortnight ago, he wouldn't have guessed to see his brother return so soon. Not after Mace and Allerie had followed after the success of a betrothal between Margaery and Joffrey had been announced.

For Olenna to make sure Sansa Stark would disappear from Kingslanding so fast, hastily tying her to her eldest grandson - he put the drink away, his jaw tense.

"What is going on Garlan?" Willas asked him sternly, "What were you thinking?"

"We-"

Willas interrupted him immediately " _Were_ you thinking?"

Garlan looked at him helplessly and shrugged. "There was no time.", he said.

Something in his tone didn't sit well with Willas. He stopped his tirade and focused on him. "Why?"

"Because we had to get out of there as soon as possible.", not more than a whisper.

We. Garlan had said we. Not Sansa. Not the eldest Stark girl... _we_ meaning Sansa, Leonette and _Garlan._  
While he liked Leonette just fine, he knew she wouldn't be Olennas first priority regarding safety. His brother had managed to get himself into trouble again.

Willas gaze turned icy. "Why?"

"Because any time later and they wouldn't let her." Garlan revealed.

_Do not fool me,_ Willas thought, "Garlan!" there was a desperate timbre in his voice. _What are you not telling me?_

"Because Joffrey will die on this wedding."

_No._ Willas groaned. His body jerked and the action was mirrored by his brother when Garlan almost leaped to his feet in case Willas might need his aid. A reaction Garlan never managed to shrug of, from a time when Willas body trembled from pain. But his brother quickly sat down when he noticed the shakes to be for quite a different reason. Willas was furious.

_His family was mad._ He was surrounded by madmen and fools and oafs. And he blamed _Mace_ for that.

His tongue felt heavy and the words sounded strained, "Are you telling me, Joffrey will die at the same day as his marriage to Margaery and you played a mayor hand in it."

Garlan didn't need to answer, it was clear to see.

_His chubby little brother, always trailing behind him. Beaming up at him at sword practice, with so much admiration in his eyes._ \- This was dangerous.  
 _Willas remembered Garlan trembling, crying, frustrated and screaming he would never be as good as Willas._ \- This was treason.  
 _Remembered the deep scarlet blush when Willas dubbed him Garlan the Gallant in front of a group of young maiden his age, spreading the nickname as sure and fast as wildfire._ \- Please lie to me.

He didn't. "Poison. It will look like he'll choke on his own spit." Garlan admits.

_Dread._ A sheet of ice spreading over his body, settling deep in his skin. Willas felt his heartbeat in mad acceleration. _By the seven!_ This was a mess.


	5. Chapter 04

#### Chapter 04

###### Leonette Tyrell

 

„She is a _child!_ " she heard Willas voice boom behind the closed door and stopped in her track.

Willas had sent an attendant for Garlan shortly after they had entered their rooms, asking him to join him in his studies. She never figured they would take such lengths to catch up on the happenings in Kingslanding, but realizing from that outburst - how much rage Willas must feel about his betrothal with Sansa Stark - it was no wonder they had both missed dinner.

Leonette noticed the sudden silence too late, followed by heavy steps and the well-known thump of Willas' cane hitting the floor. The door wretched open and the heir of Highgarden stood in front of her one of his eyebrows raised at her sight.

The room behind him was filled with anxiety, leaking through the opened door in simmering waves.

"It is polite to knock, Leonette. Alas one might think you for a spider."

Her eyes widened. She was surprised at Willas bite, being on the receiving end for the first time. Surely he was overreacting about the whole engagement.

Garlan bristled "That is _my wife_ you are talking to, Willas!"

Willas head whipped around, facing his brother

"And you are talking to your future _lord._ "

The air was heavy. Their fight must have been going on for a while before she appeared. Anger bubbled up inside Leonette, the memory of Sansas strained look and forced smiles came to her mind. If Willas mood had been simmering under the surface before - when he brought Sansa to her chambers - it was no wonder the Northern girl had been so timid earlier. The _nerve_ of them.

"You are _both_ idiots." Leonette hissed at them. "You were supposed to join us for dinner 40 minutes ago!"

At least they looked ashamed now.

"Never mind." She shook her head "I wouldn't have wanted having any of you at dinner like this.", and she turned to leave them to themselves again. "You better settle this."

From the corner of her eyes she saw Garlan about to protest but she whirled around pointing to his chest and hissed.

" _You._ Settle. This."

She left them dumbfounded and hurried down the floor before the voices behind her rose up again.

It was obvious they had quiet some things to settle. Leonette wasn't aware of the full happenings, but she wasn't stupid. Something clearly had transpired in Kingslanding for them to depart so suddenly and she had a feeling Willas and Sansas betrothal was just part of it.  
Their courtship was on Leonettes mind right now though, her thoughts returning to the girl she left after dinner. Sansa had seemed to have returned into her shell they barely lured her out of during their journey.

Determined Leonette changed track and walked to Sansas room replaying the last time she saw her in her mind.

_Sansa had been tense when she entered the room. A strange mixture of angst and relief in her eyes when she realized only Leonette present at the table. Conversation was rare. Every time Leonette tried to start a subject Sansas answers had been strained and short lived, the girl stubbornly sticking to empty courtesies until talk died altogether. By the time a servant whispered to her that Lord Willas and Lord Garlan would not be joining them tonight, the clinking sound of cutlery had already become dominant._

She loved Garlan dearly, Willas too, loved their whole family, but men could be so frustrating at times, and Tyrell men were no exception to that.  
She may be a member of House Tyrell herself now and she would always side with them, but there were things women needed to stick together and Sansa needed a friend, someone to bond with over incompetent husbands.

Her knock on the door might have been too enthusiastic, but soon enough it was opened hesitantly, revealing Sansas head through the gap.

"Yes?" Sansas voice peaked "Lady Leonette?" she opened the door further.

"Sansa." Leonettes eyes went past her and took in the room behind "Are you alone? Where is the maid?"

"I sent her away." There was confusion in the girls voice and a tense posture that spoke volumes of her thought about Leonettes surprise visit after she had already retired for the night, but she was obviously unsure of her standing here in Highgarden and wouldn't voice any protest.

Leonette frowned. _That wouldn't do._ When she opened her mouth to speak again, she made sure it sounded chirpy "Just as well. May I enter?"

Sansa scurried away to make room and Leonette swept in and waited until the door was closed.Her skirts twirled when she turned around to face the girl again.

"Call me Leonette, Sansa. Are we not friends? We spent quite some time at Kingslanding together when I was teaching you the high harp."

There was a rosy hue on Sansas cheeks due to embarrassment. "I fear I have not practiced much these days", her smile, shy.

"Understandable. There has been much going on." Leonettes wandering eyes settled on a dresser, "Sit down Sansa, since your maid is absence, let me brush your hair."

The girl strode toward the dressing table and sat down without hesitation. Leonette felt relieved that whatever bothered Sansa right now, wasn't rising up all her walls again. Either that or the girl was still too startled by her unannounced presence in her room. 

She stood close behind her and gently took the few pins out of Sansas hair wondering how to start.  
Leonette didn't know what had transpired between Willas and Sansa the short time they had been alone together, but something clearly must and it wouldn't do if Sansas first night involved sleepless turning and troubled thoughts. There had been enough anxiety during their time traveling on the roads.

Leonette found herself wishing for Margaerys presence. The girls had been close at Kingslanding, and it had been Margaery who first warmed Sansas thoughts to a courtship with Willas, who first imprinted an idea about the heir of Highgarden on her mind. Even though Leonette did not doubt Margaerys adoration for her eldest brother, the sad truth was, the future Queen of Westeros did not know him much. A few childhood memories, how he read her stories or drew her pictures of the stars.  
As heir, Willas had always been busy, learning about the realm, accounting, laws, and much more from early age on. No, out of his siblings only Garlan knew him best. The age gap between Margaery and Willas had always been too vast to make her really know her brother and although he loved his siblings without doubt, his role at Highgarden didn't leave him with much time to spend around them even before his accident, but especially after.

Those small memories Margaery had shared to Sansa about Willas could have never been enough to make him any less a stranger in Sansas eyes, but sadly, it was also the only knowledge about Willas Margaery could give. Sansa had always reacted favorably towards stories about Tyrells most treasured rose though, hadn't she? And Leonette had heard the one and other story through Garlan as well.  
She cleared her throat.

"He is quite handsome, Lord Willas."

Sansa avoided her eyes in the mirror, bending her head down. Not easy to give up, Leonette bend over her shoulder to reach for a brush lying on the table and cast a fast look sideways. Sansas blush had deepened. Leonette smiled and continued, "Did you know he was knighted?"

Sansas head jolted up at this and her eyes were trying to find hers in the glass. Leonette hummed while stroking the brush through Sansas hair, "Hmm... was knighted when he was sixteen. Garlan told me about it. His brother was his hero you must know. He was worshiping him like a Targaryen prince." Their eyes locked in the mirror; she had all of Sansas attention.

"From what I have been told, Willas had been as gifted with a sword as his brothers. True, there is no denying that no one would be able to beat Loras at jousting, but regarding sword fights I fear the most talented of them is no longer able to compete." She set the brush away and walked around the chair to lean on the dresser table. "In confidence, Garlan once complained to me, that those skills he harshly trained and bled for all had come natural to Willas."

There was a gleam in Sansas eyes as she listened to her enraptured.

"He would have made quite a name for himself if he didn't... if back then..." Leonette stopped unsure how to continue.

But Sansa was already enthralled in the story and didn't let her fall silent.

"You mean when he hurt his leg?" Sansas hands balled tiny fists into her dress. "Margaery told me it happened at a tourney."

Leonette nodded, "His first. It must have been shortly after he received the oils."

"How terrible." Sansa whispered.

Leonette shrugged "One might assume. They do not talk about the incident much. I haven't heard them talk about it since I joined the household. What I know are mere snippets. Only once I openly asked Garlan about it - that was before our marriage - but the topic seemed uncomfortable to him and it was never raised again."

Sansas jaw had a determined tilt to it, sealing her lips. It was hard to read the girl when she locked herself away like this. Leonette sighed. She was here to encourage the girl, not ensure she distanced herself further.

"I'm sure Willas will share his past with you one day. You are to be husband and wife."

Sansa was silent for a while and when she spoke up again her voice was so soft Leonette almost couldn't understand her words. "What if I do not please him?"

_Oh._ So that was what it was about. Leonette pushed herself away from the dresser and returned to stand behind Sansas stool, her hands resting on the young girls shoulders. She guided Sansas body to face the mirror and bend low until their heads were next to each other, Sansas face full of doubt and hers split by a teasing smirk.

"The way I see it. How could that ever happen?" she squeezed Sansas shoulders in reassurance.

"You are young, Sansa." Leonette continued, her fingers betraying the smile on her face when she dug them into Sansas shoulders to keep the young woman from turning away.  


"I am not criticizing you, Sansa. You are young, but you will not be forever. There is great beauty in you. Willas will have no choice but to be pleased."

There was an inner battle raging in Sansa, that much was visible. Leonette supposed some mistrust was not unusual regarding her situation, but there was hope too. Sansa wanted to believe in her words and that was enough for her to be convinced Willas and Sansa would do well together.  
Whatever kept Sansa still on guard, was not her quest to unravel.

"It is unfortunate Lord Mace is staying in Kingslanding. With his father away, the responsibilities are all resting on Willas." Leonette announced "He might not be able to spend as much time with you as he would like." At least she knew Willas to be diligent enough to ensure there was time spent together, whether it was something he liked to do or not was yet to be solved.

"What do you think about continuing those music lessons? We could start tomorrow."

Sansa turned around, "I would like to, I enjoyed playing the high harp. Just..." she was blushing quite easily, Leonette noticed. "Willas offered to show me the gardens tomorrow."

_Nicely done Willas._ Leonettes smile widened, "Did he? What a wonderful idea. You will enjoy the scenery very much. Highgarden is famous for its beauty. Shall I come to your room before and help you choose your outfit?"

Sansas answering smile was warm and earnest, "I would like that."

"It has been a long day. I will take my leave then." she petted the girls hair one last time, "Good night, Sansa."

The echoed "Good night." met her before she left the room.

 

Garlan was waiting for her when she returned to their chambers and frantically moved to his feet from his position at the desk.

She schooled her features to stay nonchalant. Her anger at him had vanished by now, but she had not forgotten about it being there before. She hadn't caught much what was said - if Garlan sided with his brother or not - so she decided to wait and see. If he felt guilty, he probably was.

Without much more than a glance at him she revealed "I visited Sansa." before busying herself with loosening her laces. A hesitant step closer was all he dared, and his move to help was stopped before they touched.

"Listen, Leonette, Leo, heart..." _Using pet names_ , Leonette thought, _he thought himself in trouble then._

"I'm not sure what you heard..."

She interrupted. "Oh, don't you worry. You can tell _Lord Willas..._ " - yes his comment before had stung - "...that I heard absolutely nothing of his childish sulking about a marriage to a young and beautiful maiden."

She strode past his stunned look and shed her gown as she walked towards the bed. She would let him steam tonight. If he was siding with his brother he deserved to get a taste of abstinence.

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud and heartfelt laughter. Garlans laughter. It was all the warning she got before strong arms embraced her from behind and she felt herself lifted and thrown to the bed. _Wha-_ The bed dipped beside her when he followed and pulled her close.

" _Darling_ Leonette, my heart, sweetling..." he was still laughing "...green apple of my eye - or was it red?" and _mocking her_.  
He tucked his head down to kiss her; she managed to swat him away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed "I'm _angry_ at you."

A loud smack on her cheek where he sloppily kissed her anyway - and she swore this man drove her crazy sometimes.

"Stop it" she said. Another kiss followed.

"I said, stop!" more kisses rained on her.

" _Garlan!_ " this one was straight on the lips and _oh!_ This felt lovely.  
It took more willpower to push him away this time.

"Sto-"

_To hell with this,_ he wasn't listening. She melted into his kiss. He was such a good kisser. She moaned feeling her body grow weak. When he finally raised his head, his eyes were smoldering with tender passion and he softly brushed some stray hair from her face.

"I love you." he whispered. He was playing foul tonight. "But you have it wrong, love. We were not talking about Sansa before you entered."

Leonette remembered Willas voice as it echoed through her head, _She is a child!_

She looked at Garlan questioningly and he kissed her forehead before giving her some room and settling into the mattress. He turned his head so they could look at each other side by side.

"Willas was angry at me for leaving Margaery behind."

Leonette blinked. "Margaery?" she asked disbelievingly. Garlan shifted his gaze away.

He had the telling habit to strut his jaw a second before he lied. He wasn't doing that now. _Not lying then,_ but she couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"Hm... yes. You know how much he was against her second betrothal when he was informed of it. He is afraid he won't be able to protect her if anything goes wrong." he affirmed.

She snorted unladylike, and her eyes were wide when she tried to duck her head away, embarrassed, very much aware of her husbands grin. He had noticed.

She went for distraction, "He worries too much."

Really, what was supposed to go wrong? Mace had wanted his daughter to be Queen for ages, and Margaery was quite happy with her role. The residents loved her and her future husband seemed quite enchanted by her by the time they had left Kingslanding.

Before she could deepen the thought Garlan went for distraction as well - or he lost interest in the topic. Whatever his reasoning he was much more interested in dipping in to nuzzle the crook of her neck instead of listening to what she had to say. The traitorous tongue drawing lazy patterns, his lips closing on the tender joint. She gasped.

She tried to focus on her thoughts, "He should hurry up the wedding."

Garlan bit her. She was fighting for control and loosing, "It will do him well to focus his thoughts elsewhere." she whimpered.

Garlans voice was a soft murmur, his lips firmly pressed to her skin, "I'd love to have your thoughts elsewhere as well." he humored her "No more talking about my brother."

It was a request she gladly granted him.


End file.
